True Love
by aicchan
Summary: Bagi Minos, keindahan mawar yang mekar sempurna itu redup tertelan pesona Albafica. -M RATED FOR A GOOD REASON! Only for Fujoshi. NC -17- ENJOY


Sanctuary hari ini tampak cerah dan penuh kehidupan seperti biasa. Para calon _saint_ berlatih bersama senior mereka dan diawasi oleh _Gold Saint_ yang kebetulan sedang menganggur. Tapi karena dunia saat ini amat sangat damai sentosa dan sejahtera, sembilan puluh sembilan persen penghuni Sanctuary ada di kuil mereka, mencoba mencari satu kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh penghuni kuil Pisces yang disebut sebagai makhluk tercantik di tanah Sanctuary. Bahkan sang dewi Athena sendiri mengakui kalau dia tak lebih cantik dari sang _Gold Saint_ berambut biru lembut itu. Albafica, itulah nama pemuda yang menyandang gelar sebagai pemilik _Gold Cloth_ Pisces, penjaga kuil terakhir di jajaran dua belas kuil utama Sanctuary. Kecantikan dan keketusannya seolah menjadi perlambang hidup dan taman mawar yang menawan dengan warna juga aroma yang menggoda, dijaga oleh duri-duri mengancam.

Namun itu di antara semua 'ancaman' itu, hanya ada satu yang berani masuk ke zona pribadi sang Pisces. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Griffon Minos, salah satu dari tiga hakim kepercayaan Hades yang sering mengemban tugas sebagai penghubung dunia bawah dan sang Athena, walau tugas itu kadang diabaikan demi menikmati pesona pujaan hatinya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**True Love** © aicchan

**-Alternate Reality / Universe-**

Romance

**M RATED FOR A GOOD REASON**! Only for Fujoshi. NC -17

Minos x Albafica

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Selesai memberi pupuk pada tanaman mawar kesayangannya, Albafica beranjak untuk mencuci tangannya.

"_Sensei_."

Albafica menoleh dan mendapai seorang anak lelaki di belakangnya. Aphrodite, muridnya sekaligus calon penerus _Gold Cloth_ Pisces.

"Hakim itu datang. Kau mau aku membuat alasan apa lagi?"

Albafica mengeringkan tangannya, "Tak perlu. Dia bisa mengerjaimu lagi kalau sampai ketahuan mencoba membohonginya. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hmm… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kuil Virgo saja, ya. Shaka sendirian karena Asmita_-sama_ sedang ada misi."

"Baiklah. Kalau Asmita belum kembali sampai malam, kau menginaplah di sana!"

Aphrodite mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan taman bunga mawar itu.

Albafica menghela napas pendek sebelum beranjak pergi dari kebun bunga kesayangannya dan menuju ke bagian luar kuilnya. Belum lagi sampai ke sana, Albafica melihat sosok yang mengenakan _surplice_ hitam dan berambut perak panjang.

"Kau kembali lagi, Minos. Sepertinya Hakim utusan Hades benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan, ya?"

Pria bernama Minos itu tersenyum, kalau tak mau dikatakan menyeringai, "Aku selalu punya waktu untuk menikmati hariku bersamamu, Albafica. Lagipula kali ini yang punya urusan dengan Pope bukan aku, tapi si Rhadamanthys."

Albafica tetap di tempatnya, membiarkan Minos semakin mendekat. Surplice milik sang hakim terlepas dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan sosok tinggi tegap itu dengan kaus ketat tanpa lengan dan juga celana panjang berwarna sama.

"Daripada kau membuang waktu di sini, lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaanmu sendiri di Underworld."

Mengacuhkan ucapan Albafica, Minos makin mendekat pada sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces, lalu dia menyentuh sisi wajah Albafica dengan telapak tangannya, "Urusanku di sini lebih penting." Dia sedikit membungkukkan badan demi menikmati bibir merah menggoda. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak wanita yang takluk dalam pelukan Minos, namun tak ada wanita yang memiliki bibir selembut dan semanis Albafica.

Minos merangkul pinggang Albafica saat pemuda bersurai biru itu membalas sentuhannya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Minos, sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup mencolok.

Sentuhan itu tak lama karena Albafica melepaskan diri dan langsung berbalik. Minos mengekor di belakang sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces yang kembali ke taman mawarnya yang sangat luas. Entah ada berapa ribu mawar dari berbagai jenis yang tumbuh indah di sana. Menebar beraneka warna yang indah, walau bagi Minos, keindahan mawar yang mekar sempurna itu redup tertelan pesona Albafica.

Aroma mawar menggelitik seluruh indra Minos, bukan mawar yang ada di taman, tapi aroma alami milik Albafica. Aroma yang telah menjeratnya sejak pertemuan pertama. Masih ingat benar Minos pada apa yang terjadi saat dia, Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos datang ke Sanctuary sebagai perwakilan Hades untuk menandatangani kesepakatan damai. Lingkar reinkarnasi dan peperangan tanpa henti membuat kejenuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Tanpa peperangan para dewa pun, dunia sudah kacau balau, itu membuat semua berpikir, untuk apa menambah kekacauan yang sudah tidak terkendali ini? Lebih baik mereka bersatu dan menghentikan ulah manusia sebelum mereka menghancurkan diri sendiri.

Saat itu lah kali pertama Minos bertemu dengan Albafica, sosok yang tampak lebih berkilau diantara _Gold Saint_ lain. Paras cantik dan raut wajah dingin membuat Minos langsung mengeluarkan jurus mautnya yang tak pernah gagal membuat wanita bertekuk lutut. Namun rupanya dia salah langkah dan memanggil Albafica dengan sebutan 'nona'.

Itu membuat tangannya harus merasakan sakit akibat tajamnya batang mawar merah yang menancap, buah kekesalan Albafica. Untung saja itu tidak memicu keributan karena baik Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos beranggap itu adalah salah Minos sendiri.

Kejadian itu tidak membuat Minos kapok, apalagi menjauh. Dia justru semakin gencar mendekati Albafica secara terbuka. Hampir setiap hari dia datang ke Sanctuary, melewati tangga demi tangga dari kuil Aries hingga ke kuil Pisces yang ada di bagian paling atas jajaran dua belas kuil.

Rasa lelah tak penah menghampiri Minos karena di anak tangga terakhir, dia akan disambut oleh sosok rupawan bak pahatan dewata yang menjelma hidup. Tak peduli seberapa dingin wajah Albafica setiap kali melihat Minos di depan kuilnya, sang Griffin tetap mendobrak masuk ke area pribadi sang Pisces.

Bukan perjuangan mudah untuk membuat Albafica terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Cara aman tak berhasil, Minos memilih cara yang sedikit beresiko. Minos selalu tahu satu-satunya orang yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Albafica adalah Aphrodite, calon penerusnya. Karena itu Minos menjadikan Aphrodite sebagai sasaran keisengannya. Entah menariki rambut panjang anak itu, atau mengerjainya dengan memberikan pesan palsu dari gurunya, membuat bocah itu harus berlari turun hinggal kuil Aries hanya untuk menyadari kalau dia ditipu sang hakim.

Itu membuat Albafica kesal dan akhirnya melabrak Minos, memberinya ultimatum agar hakim dunia bawah itu tak mengusili Aphrodite lagi.

Bukan Minos namanya kalau tak bisa menjadikan ancaman itu sebagai hal yang menguntungkan untuknya. Minos berbalik memberi syarat kalau Albafica tak mau Aphrodite menjadi sasaran bully, sang _Gold Saint_ Pisces harus menerima Minos di sini, kapapun.

Serangan yang berbalik arah itu membuat Albafica menyerah dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa, dia pun menyanggupi tuntutan Minos, daripada Aphrodite menjadi bulan-bulanan sang Hakim.

Jadilah sejak enam bulan terakhir, Minos seolah menjadi penghuni ketiga kuil bersimbol ikan ini. Awalnya hanya datang, memandangi Albafica yang sepertinya dengan segenap jiwa raga menganggap dia tak ada dan menyibukkan diri merawat tanaman kesayangannya. Lalu Minos makin melangkah maju dan merusuh setiap kali Albafica ada di tengah kebun mawarnya. Ulah Minos yang sama sekali tak membantu –dan malah merusak mawar kesayangannya- membuat Albafica, dengan mengomel, mengajari Minos cara untuk merawat tanaman dengan baik. Tentu saja Minos tak keberatan berkotor-kotor dengan tanah dan pupuk kalau dia bisa berada dekat dengan pemuda yang telah memikat hatinya lebih dari segala wanita yang pernah dia goda.

Perjuangannya untuk membuka sedikit pintu hati sang Pisces berlangsung begitu lama, perlahan tapi pasti Minos mulai bisa menapak mendekat pada sosok yang bahkan di Sanctuary ini terkenal sebagai sosok penyendiri yang jarang bergaul dengan orang lain. Bahkan Rhadamanthys mengatakan kalau baru kali ini Minos begitu ngotot mendekati seseorang walau sering ditolak. Minos tak peduli semua itu, memang ini kali pertama dia merasa begitu penasaran. Selama ini Minos tak pernah menemukan orang yang tak takluk oleh rayuannya, jadi Albafica merupakan tantangan yang sangat ingin Minos selesaikan. Tuntas.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Perhatian Minos kembali pada sosok Albafica yang sedang menyirami beberapa kuncup bunga yang ada di tepian taman, berbatasan dengan jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah paviliun di tengah lautan mawar itu.

"Hanya mengenang saat pertama kali aku menciummu. Itu momen yang tak akan terlupakan, Albafica." Minos menangkap setangkai mawar merah yang meluncur dengan kecepatan nyaris tak tertangkap mata, "Trik lamamu sudah tak berlaku untukku."

Albafica memandang kesal pada sang hakim walau semburat kemerahan tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. Kadang Albafica masih suka heran pada dirinya sendiri… kenapa akhirnya dia jatuh juga dalam jerat rayuan Minos? Padahal tak terhitung berapa sering Albafica melemparkan _Bloody Rose_, mawarnya yang paling beracun pada Minos, tapi semua usahanya tak bisa membuat pria muda tampan itu menghilang, malah rasanya Minos semakin intens saja mendekatinya.

Selama ini tak ada orang yang begitu niat mendekati Albafica, karena banyak yang memilih mundur, bukan hanya karena sifat Albafica yang sangat tidak bersahabat, tapi juga karena fakta bahwa darah Albafica beracun, secara literal. Pisces memang dikenal sebagai _saint_ dengan kemampuan istimewa dan berbahaya dengan darahnya yang mengandung racun mematikan. Orang biasa dipastikan akan sekarat walau hanya terkena sedikit percikan darah. Tetapi itu pun tak menjadi penghalang Minos untuk mendekati Albafica, yang membuat _saint_ berparas rupawan itu lelah jiwa raga untuk meladeni sang hakim.

Hingga satu kejadian membuat pintu hati Albafica yang selama ini tertutup rapat mulai terketuk dan sedikit terbuka. Itu karena beberapa minggu lalu, saat Albafica mendapat misi ke Italia untuk menangani ulah sekelompok _black_ _saint_. Saat itu dia terluka parah dan mungkin akan mati apabila Minos tak datang menolongnya. Albafica tak bertanya bagaimana Minos tahu di mana dia berada, yang pasti dia berhutang nyawa pada hakim itu.

Tak selesai sampai di sana, Minos bahkan merawat Albafica. Tidak peduli pada darah beracun yang mengalir deras, Minos membersihkan luka Albafica, membubuhi obat dan membebatnya dengan rapi. Minos juga menjaga semalam suntuk karena Albafica roboh akibat kehilangan banyak darah. Itulah kali pertama dalam hidup Albafica dimana dia bisa tidur dengan begitu nyenyak tanpa beban pikiran. Semua karena Albafica merasa jemari Minos lembut menggenggam jemarinya, memastikan bahwa dia tak sendiri, memastikan bahwa dia aman.

Itulah alasan kenapa Albafica tak menolak saat Minos mengklaim bibirnya untuk pertama kali. Sentuhan yang tak seperti bayangan Albafica. Sentuhan yang ringan dan tak menuntut. Membuat sensasi menggelitik di sepanjang tulang punggung Albafica dan dia segera tahu, Minos telah berhasil mendobrak masuk ke dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang melamun?"

Suara Minos yang tepat di telinganya membuat Albafica berjingkat, "Sudah kubilang jangan mengendap seperti itu!"

Minos menyeringai, "Masa seorang _Gold Saint_ sepertimu tidak sadar kalau aku mendekat? Berarti lamunanmu seru sekali, ya?"

Albafica tak menjawab dan meneruskan kegiatannya, membiarkan Minos mengikuti kemana pun dia bergerak.

.

.

Malam sudah menyelimuti Sanctuary dengan langit cerah bertabur bintang. Minos masih ada di kuil Pisces, membuat Aphrodite yang baru saja kembali dari kuil Virgo menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kenapa diam di sana, bocah? Kau tidak mau makan?" Minos dengan santai mengisi piringnya dengan kentang tumbuk dan kuah daging.

"Duduklah, Aphrodite!"

Takut-takut, Aphrodite merapat pada gurunya dan duduk di samping orang yang merawat dan melatihnya sejak dia masih berumur enam tahun. Berusaha tak bertemu mata dengan sang hakim, Aphrodite mengambil porsi makan malamnya dalam diam. Lalu dia melirik gurunya yang tampak santai menikmati makan malam seperti biasa.

Jujur saja, Aphrodite tak pernah mengerti, dulu gurunya sangat tidak suka kalau Minos ada di kuil ini, tapi sekarang, Minos seperti menjadi penghuni ketiga di sini.

"Apa Asmita sudah kembali?"

"Belum, tapi Shaka dijemput oleh Saga, katanya biar dia bermalam di kuil Gemini saja."

Albafica tak bicara lagi.

"Sensei, apa hari ini aku boleh menginap di kuil Capricorn? Deathmask dan Shura mengajakku menonton DVD horor."

"Jangan terlalu banyak menonton film tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Jelas kok. Dari pada aku nonton film roman picisan?"

Yakin dia tak akan pernah menang beradu argumen dengan muridnya ini, Albafica akhirnya memberikan izin pada Aphrodite dengan sepenuh hati berusaha mengacuhkan senyum yang mengembang di wajah Minos.

Setelah makan malam, Aphrodite membawa selimut kesayangannya dan langsung berpamitan pada Albafica. Jadilah kini kuil Pisces hanya diisi oleh Albafica bersama Minos yang memutuskan dia akan menginap. Rasanya sia-sia kalau dia harus kembali ke dunia bawah sementara kekasihnya seorang diri di sini.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Albafica mengeringkan tangannya setelah selesai mencuci piring.

Minos beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Albafica, "Lalu kau mau aku memandang ke mana? Kau cantik," dipeluknya tubuh Albafica dari belakang, "Seperti khayalan yang menjadi nyata. Luar biasa."

Albafica menghela napas, sudah menyerah untuk menanggapi rayuan gombal Minos. Dia memiringkan kepalanya saat jemari Minos menyingkirkan helai panjang berwarna biru lembut, menampakkan jenjang leher yang sangat menggoda. Minos mengecup pundak, leher dan berakhir di belakang telinga Albafica, ada seringai di wajahnya saat merasakan reaksi menyenangkan dari kekasihnya ini.

Tangan Minos yang melingkar di pinggang Albafica menyusuri bagian perut pemuda berparas menawan itu. Ramping, tapi tak menutupi fakta kalau sang Pisces adalah salah satu petarung yang paling berbahaya di Sanctuary ini.

"Minos!" sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh jiwa raga Albafica melepaskan diri dari Minos. Ada semburat merah tipis di kulit putihnya saat Albafica memandang sang hakim, "Kita di dapur! Jangan macam-macam!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, justru Minos tersenyum lagi, "Oh… jadi kalau tidak di dapur, bukan masalah, kan?"

Tanpa bisa Albafica mengelak, pergelangan tangannya kini dicengkram oleh Minos, membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti langkah sang Griffon. Sebenarnya tak perlu ditanya kemana Minos akan membawa Albafica, tapi tetap saja jantung sang Pisces jadi berdegub tak beraturan. Minos menutup pintu kamar Albafica dengan kakinya lalu mendorong tubuh pemuda bersurai biru itu hingga mereka berdua kini ada di atas kasur.

"Kalau begini bagaimana? Kau masih menolak?"

Albafica memandang wajah Minos. Seberapa pun inginnya dia menolak, ternyata jeritan hatinya bersuara lebih lantang.

Dia. Menginginkan. Minos.

Mendapat reaksi yang tepat seperti harapannya, Minos merendahkan kepalanya dan menawan bibir Albafica sekali lagi dalam kecupan yang memabukkan.

Detik itu logika sempurna menghilang dari kesadaran Albafica. Seluruh inderanya berpusat pada sentuhan Minos, membiarkan panas yang asing menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat insting bekerja tanpa perintah dari otak.

Minos membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Albafica dan dengan cepat melucuti seluruh kain yang mengganggu. Untuk sejenak Minos lupa bernapas saat memandang kesempurnaan di hadapan matanya, lalu dia pun mengenyahkan pakaiannya sendiri.

Jemarinya menyusup ke punggung kekasihnya dan meraba kulit halus yang begitu menggoda. Telinga Minos menangkap erang tertahan dari Albafica, benar-benar godaan yang tak akan mungkin bisa ditolak. Dengan jari telunjuk, Minos menyusuri sepanjang tulang belakang Albafica, membuat tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Perlahan Minos menjelajahi tubuh Albafica, dengan jemarinya, dengan bibirnya, dengan lidahnya. Imbalan yang dia dapat sungguh luar biasa, baru sekali ini Minos melihat wajah merah padam dan raut wajah Albafica yang tanpa pertahanan.

Detak jantung Albafica terasa kencang di telapak tangan Minos saat dia menyapu dada pemuda itu, merasakan suhu tubuh yang semakin meningkat. Sekelebat Minos menatap mata Albafica, melihat kilau ragu di sana, namun sekilas kemudian keraguan itu hilang, digantikan oleh rasa yang lebih mendominasi. Rasa ingin memiliki, rasa ingin bersama. Kilau mata Albafica menjadi bukti bahwa mereka memiliki hasrat yang sama. Hasrat untuk memadu kasih dengan dia yang tercinta.

Getar tubuh Albafica bersinergi dengan tubuh Minos, menciptakan sebuah irama yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Kedua tangan Albafica memeluk Minos rapat saat intensitas sentuhan mereka semakin tinggi. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam cumbuan panjang. Suara Albafica tertahan, tak bisa keluar bebas saat Minos menjelajah seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, setiap inchi, setiap jengkal. Begitu perlahan, begitu intim. Dengan isyarat mata mereka berbicara, memahami hati terdalam yang masih menginginkan lebih. Lebih dan lebih lagi.

Punggung Albafica melengkung sempurna begitu jemari Minos menjamah sisi tubuhnya yang tak tersentuh. Napasnya tersengal berat, tubuhnya bagai keberadaan asing baginya. "Minos… tidak… Mi.. nos…"

"Shhh…" mencoba menenangkan pujaan hatinya, Minos menngecup sisi wajah Albafica. Dipeluknya pinggang pemuda itu dengan lembut, mencoba mengalihkan pemuda cantik itu dari rasa sakit. Begitu dia merasa Albafica mulai tenang, Minos meneruskan tujuannya, menemukan jalan untuk semakin menyempurnakan kebersamaan mereka malam ini.

Minos tersenyum puas saat Albafica memeluknya erat, tubuhnya mengejang, basah karena keringat. Desah napasnya bagai candu untuk Minos, membuat dia ingin terus mendengarnya. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Menikmati dominasi mutlak dirinya pada Albafica, Minos sedikit 'menyiksa' kekasihnya, memuaskan jiwanya pada tubuh Albafica yang rapat padanya, merekam semua suara yang mengalun merdu. Sampai akhirnya dengan suara tercekat, Albafica menyerukan nama Minos dan terkulai dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Untuk sejenak Minos memberikan Albafica sentuhan-sentuhan ringan, tak ingin segera mengakhiri kemesraan mereka yang pertama. Kecupan-kecupan ringan Minos berikan, menyusuri leher hingga ke pinggang, membuat panas yang mulai padam kembali membara.

Dengan begitu belahan, bibir Minos kembali menikmati ranum bibir Albafica yang sedikit terbuka mengundangnya. Di saat yang sama dia pun memulai babak akhir dari keintiman di malam ini. Dia menahan tubuh Albafica yang seketika berontak, mencoba lepas tapi Minos tak membiarkannya.

"Albafica… Albafica…" nama itu bagai mantra yang mengikat hati Minos begitu kuat. Menaklukkan jiwa petualang liarnya. Membuatnya terhenti pada satu jiwa yang begitu mempesona, "Albafica…"

Albafica memeluk Minos begitu erat seakan kalau dia lepaskan, dunianya akan hancur tak bersisa. Ada perih yang tak pernah dia kenal. Dia tak suka, tapi ada bagian dirinya yang menginginkan ini. Sebagai seorang _saint_, luka fisik bukanlah persoalan besar, tapi yang ini sungguh berbeda dengan segala luka yang pernah dia rasa. Albafica tersentak saat merasakan kehampaan dalam hidupnya kini menghilang. Celah yang sejak dulu berusaha dia abaikan, kini menutup, disempurnakan dengan kehadiran Minos.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, memandang belahan jiwa yang telah lama dicari. Jemari mereka bertaut, mengukuhkan keberadaan mereka di sini. Satu. Utuh. Sempurna.

Kelopak mata Albafica akhirnya tertutup, menyerahkan dirinya pada Minos, menyerah seutuhnya pada sang kekasih. Mereka bergerak seirama, dalam harmoni indah dan simfoni yang memabukkan. Panas makin membara, mengepung mereka dalam gelombang yang tak bisa dilawan. Tetes peluh berbaur dengan hela napas memburu seiring detak jantung yang berpacu. Waktu terlupakan, dunia terlupakan, yang ada hanyalah mereka. Berdua dalam satu keutuhan yang tak bisa dihancurkan.

Saat kedua nama diserukan dalam satu waktu yang sama, saat itulah kesempurnaan menjadi milik mereka. Dalam dunia yang mereka bangun, dalam irama yang mereka ciptakan. Malam ini… Albafica dan Minos menemukan kesejatian atas nama cinta.

Tak terhitung berapa kali mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam arus yang begitu menggoda, menyesatkan, menyihir mereka agar tak keburu menyudahi indahnya melodi cinta mereka. Dan memang tak ada di antara Minos maupun Albafica yang ingin semua ini berakhir…

.

Suara kicau burung membangunkan Albafica dari tidur nyenyaknya. Bia mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelkan Minos, bahkan dia memakai sebelah tangan Minos sebagai bantal. Mendadak saja wajahnya terasa panas begitu teringat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Itu membuat Albafica menyambar selimut tipis di kasurnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan mendadak turun dari tempat tidur. Alhasil dia jatuh seketika ke lantai karena kakinya seolah tak bertenaga.

Kehebohan itu membuat Minos terbangun dan dia memandang Albafica yang berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja di samping tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum geli melihat Albafica yang kepayahan begitu. "Butuh bantuan, nona manis?"

Seketika Albafica memandang Minos dengan tajam.

"Aku kan hanya menawarkan bantuan," Minos pun duduk, menyisir rambut panjangnya begitu saja dengan jemari.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Albafica memaksa berdiri dan detik berikutnya dia terhuyung.

Dengan sigap Minos menangkap lengan Albafica dan menarik pemuda itu kembali dalam pelukannya, "Jangan paksakan dirimu!" Minos menciumi leher Albafica, "Yang semalam benar-benar luar biasa. Apa kau tak mau mengulanginya lagi? Sekarang?"

Albafica berontak dan melepaskan diri, "Aku masih punya kewajiban sebagai seorang _saint_. Kau juga pasti punya banyak pekerjaan." Dia mencoba berdiri lagi, kali ini lebih mudah dari yang tadi walau dia masih harus bertumpu pada benda lain.

Minos terkekeh melihat Albafica yang berjalan ke kamar mandi dan setengah membanting pintu yang tak bersalah di sana.

Setelah mereka sudah berpenampilan layak untuk menjalankan tugas mereka sesuai jabatan. Albafica sudah mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ Pisces miliknya dan Minos juga sudah memakai _surplice_ Griffon-nya.

"Keberatan kalau malam nanti aku datang lagi?" Minos meraih sisi wajah Albafica dan tersenyum saat pemuda yang terkenal sebagai _tsundere_ sadis nomor satu di Sanctuary ini tak menolak.

"Terserah saja. Kularang pun kau pasti akan tetap datang."

"Kau yang terbaik," Minos sedikit merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Albafica sepuasnya.

Usai sentuhan yang tak singkat itu, Minos pun meninggalkan kuil Pisces dan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. Dia hanya menyapa seadanya para _saint_ yang dia temui di kuil-kuil lain. Lalu langkahnya terhenti di tangga antara kuil Taurus dan Aries, pandangan matanya tertuju pada arena _colloseum_, di mana para calon _saint_ berlatih. Di sana dia melihat sosok Rhadamanthys sedang bersama dengan _Gold Saint_ Leo, si kecil kesayangan para _Gold Saint_ di Sanctuary ini.

"Oi, Rhadamanthys! Kau tidak kembali?!" seru Minos.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tapi Rhadamanthys tak bicara apa-apa. Dia kembali memandang Regulus sang Leo, berbincang sebentar dan mengakhirinya dengan mengacak rambut si singa muda itu, menuai protes dari Regulus yang menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah kesal.

Minos menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menahan diri agar tak berpikir macam-macam. "Kupikir kau langsung pulang kemarin."

"Sedikit tertahan."

Paham kalau dia tak akan mendapat informasi tambahan, Minos tak bicara lagi. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Sanctuary dan segera kembali ke dunia mereka. Hari ini Minos benar- benar sangat bersemangat. Prospek akan menghabiskan malam lain bersama mahkluk terindah di muka bumi ini membuat Minos bertekad untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat yang dia bisa.

Siulan riang mengiring langkah Minos, cukup untuk membuat Rhadamanthys menjauh beberapa langkah. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau hari ini dia tak akan melihat wajah bete Minos yang sepertinya alergi dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada di 'meja kerja'nya.

_Well_… ini akan jadi hari yang sangat indah.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

KYAAAAAAAAAHHH! Bisa diselesaikan juga. Berhubung mat audah tinggal 5 watt… jadi saya cuma mau ngg segala masukan, ripiu, rambling, flame, semuanya monggo aja. Silahkan. Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalo ada *dan pastinya akan ada* typo.

Sampai ketemu di karya saya berikutnya edisi kepedean tingkat Zeus


End file.
